1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding device for a compact disc-read only memory (hereinafter, referred to as "CD-ROM") drive, and more particularly, to a method and a circuit for reading a data memory which stores sector data reproduced from a CD (compact disc) in order to perform error checking and correction (hereinafter, referred to as "ECC").
2. Description of the Related Art
A decoding device of a conventional CD-ROM drive includes an ECC processor and performs ECC when decoding sector data. The sector data is reproduced from the CD and stored in the data memory, and the ECC processor reads symbols for ECC from the data memory and performs the ECC. A dynamic random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as "DRAM") can be used as the above data memory. The ECC processor reads the symbols one by one from the memory and performs ECC. Therefore, to date the number of memory read cycles must correspond to the number of the overall symbols.
As the CD-ROM drive has increasingly been operated at high speeds, ECC has accordingly been performed at a high speed. Nonetheless, since many memory read cycles are required for ECC, the amount of increase in operating speed is therefore limited.